


Enough

by HipHopAnonymous



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angst, Caning, Crowley Whump (Good Omens), Other, Really Bad Polyamory, Sadist Aziraphale, Tenderness, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), bad kink, emotionally at least, severe caning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:49:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22469647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HipHopAnonymous/pseuds/HipHopAnonymous
Summary: Aziraphale wants to watch Crowley hurt the demon Medoc again, and so Crowley feels he has no choice but to agree. The request infuriates him, though. He takes out his rage on Medoc who is then rewarded with some angelic tenderness. Much to Crowley's misery.
Relationships: Aziraphale (Good Omens)/Original Male Character(s), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 48
Collections: The Medoc Files





	Enough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meridians_of_Madness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meridians_of_Madness/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sorrow and Sighs and Mickle Care](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21668989) by [Vitreous_Humor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitreous_Humor/pseuds/Vitreous_Humor). 



> I am OBSESSED with [Vitreous_Humor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitreous_Humor/pseuds/Vitreous_Humor)'s OC demon Medoc. Please check out the fics featuring him for context! And then [Meridians_of_Madness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meridians_of_Madness/pseuds/Meridians_of_Madness) went a wrote a Medoc fic, and so I was all "PLEASE LET ME JUST JUMP ON THIS BANDWAGON OK?!"
> 
> So here I am like a little lost dog yapping in the Top Aziraphale yard around these brilliant writers' amazing content.
> 
> I really just needed more Medoc and for Aziraphale to acknowledge (in this 'verse's own sadistically cruel and fucked up way) that the bunny needs some TLC.

Crowley raised the cane and swung it down with all his strength. It whipped through the air with a mighty _woosh_ and cracked loudly against Medoc’s bare arse. The scrawny demon jerked and howled as yet another dark pink welt bloomed on his tender skin. He was bent naked over Aziraphale’s writing desk, white-knuckling the far edge while Crowley striped his backside raw with a thick rattan stick.

The angel sat on the sofa watching, legs crossed, calmly sipping a cup of tea, not batting an eye at Medoc’s cries. The only signs of his interest, his _appreciation_ were the pink color on his cheeks and, if one were to look carefully, the damp spot on the front of his pale trousers where the arousal from his erection had leaked through.

Crowley wiped his brow, pushing the sticky red hair away from his forehead. Sweat dripped down the back of his neck. He was burning hot from the effort of swinging the cane, but also from the rage boiling within.

Aziraphale had _asked_ for this, God bless (or Satan curse) him. _I’d love to watch you hurt him again._ The request had stung. That Aziraphale was still interested in Medoc had left a deeply unpleasant twinge in Crowley’s chest. But who was he to deny his angel? He’d indulged Aziraphale for six thousand years, what was another eternity? Besides, Crowley had been the one to bring Medoc back into their fold in the first place. He couldn’t very well renege now.

Medoc trembled over the desk, and Crowley couldn’t help but sneer at the hare tattoo on the nape of his neck. _Stupid fucking bunny._ How dare he be what Crowley was not? Every stroke of the cane that Medoc bore stoically made Crowley grind his teeth in frustration. Oh, Medoc tensed, yelped, and wailed, of course, but the demon hadn’t come close to desperate pleading, or given any indication that he might jump up and flee. Crowley’s determination to break that perfectly subby little cottontail was growing stronger by the minute.

He lashed the cane down at a rapid, relentless pace with manic tenacity. Medoc’s buttocks and the backs of his thighs were blood red and lined with dark, nasty looking stripes. Crowley intentionally crossed them, striking again and again, the _Swish-THWACK! Swish-THWACK! Swish-THWACK!_ echoing through the room as Medoc screamed.

“Stop,” Aziraphale said so quietly that Crowley nearly didn’t.

He did, though, turning around and panting, the cane held down by his side.

“ _What?_ " he snapped.

Aziraphale frowned, looking terribly disappointed, but his voice was calm. “Can’t you tell he’s had enough? He clearly can’t take any more.”

Crowley appraised Medoc’s shuddering body. The hare demon was gasping for breath, dark hair hanging limp and sweaty over his red face which was covered in tears and snot. His slender backside was a mess of welts and bruises from hip to hip, the skin mottled dark purple, shocking red, broken and seeping in a few places where the cane had really cut into his flesh.

Crowley longed to snap his fingers and send the rabbit straight back to Hell, to lick his wounds and crawl pathetically into the bed of whichever sadistic demon would have him. Instead, he just stood there, shocked into stillness, a sour mingling of abhorrent emotions roiling in his gut. Guilt. Shame. Regret. Rejection. He didn’t hate Medoc, not really. But he did _hate_. His own miscalculations, his cowardice, and his downright rotten luck. What were they doing? Had avoiding the apocalypse even been worth it? Eternal life was so unfair.

Aziraphale set his tea down on the end table. “Come over here, love,” he said softly.

Medoc turned, sniffling, looking pitifully at Aziraphale, his red, puffy eyes unsure.

“That’s right,” Aziraphale clarified, voice uncharacteristically affectionate. “Come to me.”

Medoc slid onto all fours and crawled on shaky limbs over to the angel, eyes downcast. Aziraphale ran his fingers through the demon’s damp hair, petting his head gently. Crowley bit his lip until he tasted blood.

“You’ve done very well, darling,” Aziraphale praised, and Medoc nuzzled eagerly against his hand. “You were so good for me.”

That statement carried a great deal of weight, and Crowley knew it was meant to apply beyond the activities of this particular evening. The tension fled from Medoc’s back, and Aziraphale bent forward to scoop him up into a bridal carry as he stood from the sofa. Aziraphale, strong-bodied and thick-muscled, lifted the lanky demon with ease, carefully placing his arms around the demon’s back and beneath his knees, mindful of the wounds inflicted by the cane. The angel carried Medoc so gently towards his bedroom that Crowley thought he might burst.

Crowley couldn’t stop himself from asking, “Are you going to fuck him?” The words tumbled out, sounding crass and inappropriate in light of all the hateful tenderness that was tearing Crowley's heart apart.

Aziraphale paused in the doorway and hummed thoughtfully. “Perhaps. Don’t you think he deserves something nice for all his suffering?”

“Oh, uh,” Crowley floundered, ears ringing, entirely unsure whether he was meant to follow. “What about … should I …?”

Aziraphale’s eyes flicked down to the front of Crowley’s tight trousers and he pursed his lips, face a picture of disapproval. “You aren’t even hard.”

Crowley couldn’t argue, because he wasn’t. His sour mood had wilted his effort to nothing. A part of him wanted to throw the cane to the ground and storm out in a huff; to cause a colossal scene worthy of the magnitude of his pain. But his heart was so heavy he couldn't even muster the energy to throw a light tantrum. He merely let the cane slip from his fingers, clattering noisily onto the floor. Aziraphale didn't even flinch, and Crowley's vision blurred with tears as he watched the angel close the bedroom door behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll admit this was supposed to be sweet times for Medoc, but it turned into whump time for Crowley. Whoops! I still stan this angst OT3, although it will surely never work out. Somebody find Medoc a gentle angel dom of his own stat!!
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/HipHopAnonymou9)
> 
> [Tumblr](https://hiphopanonymousao3.tumblr.com/)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Victory's Contagion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22669483) by [boughofawillowtree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boughofawillowtree/pseuds/boughofawillowtree)




End file.
